Trapped with him
by Mystory's Secret
Summary: This is a flic about when bree gets trapped with chase, chase was about to tell bree something Really Important that he'd wanted to for a long time, but sadly couldn't, but before he can he turns into spike, bree is left trapped in the lab with a angry killer what will happen, read and see BRASE STORY I must say its a Must Read (wink)
1. Chapter 1

Trapped with him

BRASE STORY

This is a flic about when bree gets trapped with chase, chase was about to tell bree something Really Important, but before he can he turns into spike, bree is left trapped in the lab with a angry killer what will happen, read and see~

I must say its a Must Read (wink)

I DONT OWN ANYTHING, but this story :]

(Authors note: oh and if you get annoyed with the though or thought or thoaghtwhatever don't get angry but i don't really know the difference, i mean i know the difference its just the spelling, I've never been good at that sorry don't worry its aint gonna be stupid or nothing, I'm the kind of person who checks over a million times, its just the tho-se words ((see what i did there)) (((see what i did there))) emkay I'll stop) ]:

Bree=16 and Chase/Spike=16 this is original people i thought of that :] well actually I found out somebody else did this age thing so even thought I didn't know about it they still did it before me so the age thing is there's :) not mine just thought I clear it up NOW 'v'

* * *

Bree's POV

we've been trapped in here for hours chase was pacing the room, I was sat on the table, just watching him pace like a maniac "great were trapped in here and its all my fault"

chase seemed disappointed with himself he was trying to unlock another hidden ability, then the computer blocked and everything crashed putting everything on lock down, and trapping us in the lab, davenport and the others are upstairs and I don't even think they realise everything is on lockdown

"I'm sorry bree, this is all my fault" i could see he was genuinely disappointed, leaning down on the table putting his chin in his palm, with a sad face i felt bad for him, sure he had super intelligence and he's supposed to know his way through a super computer but, it was blocked even davenport didn't know his way around it

"aw chase, don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault it was blocked even davenport didn't even know how to unlock it"

"what's it matter bree" he didn't even look at me

"your still the most intelligent person i know, who ever lived and will live"

"what's it matter when you cant even hack your way through a super computer" he sighed i rolled my eyes

"oh would you forget about the super computer!" i yeld at him he looked at me "chase I've seen what you do, what you can do, i also know for a fact that you saved the world on several occasions" he smiled and looked away then back at me "you always remind us that we can do the impossible," i jumped of the table and went over to him "chase your the reason we can do what we do" and i smiled and he smiled back

"thanks bree" "thank yourself" i said smiling "you always know what to say" he said as he leaned off the table "no, you always knew what to say" i put my hand on his shoulder "its why i believe in myself, and i believe in you" he smiled at me, i smiled back i was turning away but then chase called me

"bree?"

"yeah" i turned myself back he looked down, then looked up

"there's..there's something i need to tell you"

"yeah, what is it" i said with my full attention on him he took a deep breath

"..i-" he was cut short when he shouted in pain clutching his head

"chase are you okay" i asked in concern, my hands on his shoulders he didn't say anything, he just walked past me, like he was fine

"chase?" he didn't say anything he then shouted again but this time he dropped to the ground i ran over to him he clutched his head and groaned in pain

"chase, CHASE!" i yeld i didn't know what was happening "Chase" chase was knelt on the floor clutching his head in pain, groaning in pain occasionally like he was trying to hold something back "chase, what's wrong, chase" i tried calming him down

"get...away" he said faintly still clutching his head and breathing heavily

"what"

"bree, please, Get. Away" he said still breathing heavily

"no, i wont leave you" i demanded trying to hold onto him he groaned louder clutching his head

"chase-"

"please..don't..hurt her" he struggled to say

"what, chase what are you saying" i was really starting to get scared i didn't know what he was saying, nothing made sense

"bree...im sorry" he then shouted in pain

"chase chase!" i tried to aid him when i reached out to him his head snapped to me i was truly terrified

i gasped

chases eyes weren't a warm green-brown anymore there were red and deadly, and he stared at me with pure anger

Spike

i jumped away from him he clutched his head and his groan of pain turned into a angry roar i backed away i don't know what to do or think or react i used my supper speed to speed to the lab door i desperately tried to force it open, it didn't budge, Eddie is on lock down, nobody knows were are trapped in the lab, it not even us, its me I'm trapped in the lab with a raging killer, i ran back to chase to see if i could calm him down, but it was already to late, he stood up slowly, but his eyes where still closed i hoped chase was okay

"chase?" i hoped he then opened his eyes, his eyes where red, and he was suddenly enraged chase wasn't chase anymore..

i gasped i started backing away, then he started to walk after me pushing and throwing chairs and tables that stood in his way resulting to broken glass everywhere, i backed up till i was against the lab door, there was nowhere for me to go, i was trapped and spike was closing in, he moved the last item that stood between us, i looked desperately around if i could find something so i could at least knock him out, with him tossing the table out of the way, i quickly grabbed davenports, globe award i hid it behind my back he approached me with an evil smirk, i now took this as the time to do it, i swung the globe over to his head but he grabbed my wrist, i looked at him he was smirking then i felt pain in my wrist i dropped the globe, i realised he was crushing my wrist i screamed in pain

"please, stop" i said though my pain i then heard him chuckle evilly

"no can do princess" he said then he squeezed harder, it was so painful i screamed again, tear falling down my face

"please..chase-" i was cut of with a hand around my neck i choked on my words with his hand around my neck he pushed me against the lab door

"chase. isn't. here" he snapped i tried to push him away with my loose remaining hand which only made his grip on me more firm then he through me down on the floor i held my throat coughing, as i breathed heavily i then tried to crawl away from him, towards the capsules, he laughed at me as he walked slowly behind knowing there was nowhere for me to go i got to the capsules still on the ground, i coughed again, i breathed heavily with fear i looked up and spike was almost in front of me i started crying, thinking i was probably going to die, he lifted me up again, he put his hand around my neck again, i desperately was trying to tug his hand away, then i saw a punch heading towards me i dodged my head away resulting in him punching the missile standing capsule with so much force it shattered all three capsules.

The injury to his hand caused him to drop me, i hit the floor with and impact to my chest with the way he dropped me and the amount of glass on the floor my left cheek, got cut, a drip of blood ran down my cheek and dropped to the floor i coughed again this time i could taste blood, i spat blood out of my mouth as i breathed heavily he growled in anger as he lifted me up again with both hands on my neck, he tightened his grip bone crushingly, my legs dangled off the ground and i tried to rip his hands away from my neck, i wasn't strong enough he just chuckled at my attempt and at my last attempt for him to let me go, i spat blood out in his face his grip loosed lightly, then he growled in rage, then though me to the ground behind him i held me throat, i coughed out blood again he growled as he wiped of the blood with the back of his right arm he then pulled me up again

"why. are you. doing this" i said breathlessly taking breaths between

"lets just say you trigger something, that's, (he tapped his finger to his temple) in my way, and i need it gone!" with that he punched my stomach i curved in as i screamed as his fist hit my abdomen i looked up at him his face was pure evil, as he pulled me up right with his hand lightly around my neck "and for that to happen i need you gone" he said and then hit me again which as much force as before i screamed louder

"Shut UP!" he said as he shock me up right again "nobody can hear you little girl, your on your own and chase, is not here " he growled a tear rolled down my cheek which rolled into my cut and dripped out in blood "aw don't cry now, i was just getting started" he smirked i felt myself losing the fight

"stop, please stop" i said as i cried he chuckled "sorry beautiful, i cant, not until the jobs done" he said pulling out a knife from his back pocket i quickly thought of a way to save my self, i kicked him where i knew it would hurt (you know that place only boys have, i bet you even knew that before i defined it but in case for the people who don't know) he let out a painful groan and he dropped me from his grip, falling to his knees i took the knife and i ran to the door as fast as i could i could force it from the seems, as i approached the door i heard..

"bree.."

very faintly it was chases voice

Chase!

i turned behind me to see him standing up tears started to form in my eyes i dropped the knife, as if i found some new energy i was able to run, i ran towards him and he embraced me into his arms, i had never been so relived in my life i sobbed on his shoulder

"chase..(sob sob)..chase, i thought he was, going to kill m-" i was cut off by my own gasp i gasped when i felt a sharp agonising pain in my stomach, my hand shook as i reach up to touch were the pain was i was horrified to discover there was blood i pulled away from chase my broken wrist hand hung on his shoulder, my mouth hung open, i then looked at him

"chase?" i whispered his then straight face turned into a smile "nop guess again" he said he then winked and when he opened his eye again it red then grey, like there were i looked down at my trembling hand, blood covered it, i looked down at my stomach, there was a large shard off glass imbedded in my abdomen, i looked up at his smirking face, i slipped away from him collapsing onto the ground, he then knelt down beside me i looked at him still unable to say anything as my mouth still hung open, i felt my self losing consciousness

"don't worry beautiful, it will be over before you know it" he smirked "all you need to do is close your eyes" his eyes looked evilly at me i felt my eye lids

getting heavier, i gave in to the light that took over my body, and slipped into it. the last thing i heard was his evil chuckle

* * *

Chases POV

I slowly opened my eyes, I saw there was blood on my hands and on my shirt, all the lab equipment and tables where on the other side of the room, then something came into thought, who's blood was on my hands?

I looked down and saw bree laying in front of me unconscious, with blood on her face and hands, I looked down her body, there was a shard of glass in her, and a patch of blood stained her shirt around it, no no No!

"bree" I said "bree..no..no no NO!" I scurried to her "bree..bree Bree!..." I shouted in my hopeless attempt that she would wake up "bree! bree please, please bree wake up please, please!" I yeld desperately, she stayed there, no reaction from her, I was knelt I scooped her up to my arms supporting her "no, NO!, bree BREE!" I felt my heart break

I cupped her cheek with my hand that wasn't supporting her "Bree.." I wiped the tears that stained her face a tear dropped down my face "I'm so sorry bree, I'm so sorry"

I put my forehead to hers, I rocked back and forth I kissed her lips "I love you bree" I let the tears come through as I held her in my arms the love of my life is dead and I killed her I killed...

Bree~

* * *

watcha think! watcha think!

my first story (well first story that i have uploaded)

ANYWAYS '~'

should bree live (i have an idea for that) or should she die Dun Dun DUN (i honestly have no idea how i can pull that off)  
you tell me :j (even if u say she should die im probably go with option one anyway, im crazy, so I'm like that ;P, but the thing is yeah you lot are gonna be like if she's alive its gonna be so s***, but if she dies its gonna be so s***, so what wins, really what wins! i just- its just-oh i dunno)

oh and craziest thing after i write this story which was yesterday, i felt this erge to listen to the song "love the way you lie" Arianna Grande version, and the strangest thing happens yeah the song actually relates to this story like a lot its crazy, like some of the quotes in there add up, and this song didn't even inspire me i just thought of this idea and Bam! inspiration, THE SONG DID NOT INSPIRE ME to do this honest truth, i just listened to it and its like loads of the quotes in there add up with this story, im being serious, don't believe me go check it out now, Arianna Grande, love the way you lie, with lyrics

I DONT OWN ANYTHING, but this story :]

Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

mystery's Secret here :] allright Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I got stuck I had ideas I just didn't know how to fill up the gaps, if you get what I'm saying Anyways I hope you like this chapter so yeah Thanks for reading :)

Chase's POV

I was still knelt on the lab floor holding bree in my arms "what have I done, what have I done" I repeated I cant believe what I've done, what have I done bree, my angel, my guardian angel, she protected me, and I repaid her by taking her life how can I live without her

"bree, bree I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" I cried, my forehead above hers

just then I head metal screech, it was the lab door being forced open I didn't bother look up nothing seemed to be worth that, all I cared for was bree I'd taken her life, and all in 5 seconds, this was my fault everything was my fault, I didn't want to live I didn't deserve to, what world is worth living when brees not

then I heard my name being called "chase" it seemed to echo "chase" I looked up, I saw Adam, Davenport, Leo and Tasha, coming through into the lab I just put my head down again

"chase! chase" they all rushed in calling "chase what happened" davenport asked as he rushed over

I didn't answer he then put his hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly "chase, Chase! what did you do!"

I cried "I killed her...I killed her" I cried again

"what" he said almost in shock

"I'm sorry..i'm..sorry" I cried again

davenport knelt on the opposite us, and the other stood around him, in shock davenport didn't say anything I couldn't bare to face any of them "when" he said I didn't look up

"When!"

I still didn't look up

"chase! how long ago was this"

"I..I don't know"

"Chase how Long ago did this Happen!" he shook me again

"I DONT KNOW! I DONT KNOW!..IT ALL HAPPENED SO QUICKLY..ONE SECOND IT WAS FINE THEN SHE..then I-" I cried again I looked down at her again

"chase...chase there isn't much time but there's a way, she could still be alive" I looked up "she..could be..alive" I said she could still be alive, she could still live I thought I killed her, there's still a chance, she's still...living

"yes due to a time of extreme trauma your bionics shut down, protects you, the human you, if the time the shut down started wasn't long, the body can be revived"

"bree could be...alive"

"there's a chance but" davenport sighed "looks like she lost a lot of blood..the chances are slim"

"No please don't say that..we have to try she still has a chance, you cant tell me she could be alive, and then tell me we cant do nothing about it, we cant give up on her, I know she would never give up on me.." I looked at her face "we have to-...I have to" I looked up with determination he looked at the others, which I couldn't bring myself to do, I couldn't see the expressions on there faces because of the fear of what there expressions would be, then davenport looked back at me

"okay, but not here we need to get her to the hospital, and fast"

* * *

-#-#-#-#-

* * *

Chase's POV

I carried her in my arms, into the reception of the hospital

"Help! somebody Help!" davenport called they all turned, and took one look at bree, doctors and nurses rushed to our side, and rushed us to ER

"hold on bree..please..just hold on" I said looking at her

half way, they pulled out a stretcher, I protested for a second but then davenport put his hand on my shoulder I looked at him then at her I hesitated to put her down then I laid her carefully on it I held her hand, and put my other hand on her cheek, supporting her as we went along

"you'll be fine bree, don't give up, please just don't give up..just keep your heart beating" I said stroking her cheek with my thumb as they wheeled her into surgery, a nurse and doctor stopped me I watched as they took her away from me it made my heart break even more

"I'm sorry sir but you cant go in there"

"no, you don't understand, you cant, we cant be apart i cant be away from her"

"I'm sorry but its restricted"

I made to go past them but they stopped me again "sir you cant go in there"

I protested trying to get past them "no! you cant do this, I need to be with her!-"

"chase!..bree doesn't have time, there's a chance she could still be alive, and if you want her to stay alive you'll stay here!" davenport said I stopped I backed up, till I was away from the door I hit my fist against the wall aggressively

"chase! calm down!" davenport yeld at me

"I cant!.." I turned "I cant calm down, I thought she was dead!, and..and now there's a chance she could still be alive, and if..and if she's not, I will never forgive myself do you not get that, I'll never forgive myself" I looked at davenport, then I looked at Adam, Leo and Tasha, they had shock on there faces with that I walked away

* * *

Hours later btw its 11:30pm, bree came in at 8pm same day just 3 hours later (should of just put 3 hours later, but then you wouldn't know what time it was...eh)

* * *

chase was sat on the floor down the hall, with his arms up and his head in his hand feeling nothing but aticipation and guilt

Chase's POV

why did I have to do this to her, why couldn't I control myself, she's here because of me, its all my fault its all my fault just then I heard slow footsteps I turned my head in the opposite direction knowing who it was "

hey" davenport said

I didn't say anything he knelt down

"sandwich?"

"not hungry" I answered back kind of coldly

"chase you got to eat something-"

"How are you not mad" I turned to him, irritation in my tone

"what-"

"why are you not mad, its my fault she's here, its my fault..she could die"

"..chase, I'm, I'm not mad I'm just.. shocked that you-...but blame isn't the key issue right now, and you right now are in no position to be blamed, I can see your already in guilt as it is, I'm not going to push that"

he put his hand on my shoulder I shook it off

"I don't deserve sympathy, I don't deserve understanding, she could be die and I did that to her, you should be mad, she made me believe I could do anything, she protected me, I was supposed to do the same, I'd leave, I'd do anything, if it meant she'd stay alive, I'd do anything, and I'd do it in a heart beat"

just as I finished that sentence I heard the nurse call davenport stood up, and so did I, I walked behind him

"yes nurse any news? is she going to be okay" davenport said she nurse hesitated for second but then said

"..as far as it goes the surgery was a success, amazingly no vital organs ruptured, she escaped with a minor injuries, she was very lucky to, its like her heart saved her, and she has a very strong one" davenport exhaled in relief but there was something else, I could just..tell

"but"

Davenport stopped

"due to the amount of blood loss her body went into shock, shutting itself down she's in a coma state"

"coma?"

"unfortunately yes, and due to this shutting down she therefor.. shut her brain down-"

"what!" davenport exclaimed

I was in complete shock "we've managed to restore her just in time, but we think she may have amnesia"

"what? that cant be true" davenport said

"I'm sorry, were not sure if its temporary, or if her memory will return..the best we can do is wait"

davenport froze "..when can we see her"

"very soon, just give her some time" she said and with that she left I found it hard to breath, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think straight she lost her memory kept replaying in my mind I slid down the wall, putting my hands on my head

"chase-"

"I'm sorry Mr Davenport..im so sorry" I said not looking up

"chase don-"

"please..just leave me alone" my voice breaking already with that they all left she lost her memory she lost her memory she's in a coma, she wont wake up I did this to her she lost her memory and what hurts the most is that..she might not wake up, I wont get to tell her..that im sorry..that I..

loved her

* * *

11:30

* * *

I never left his position on the floor I just sat in guilt and regret the others had been in to see her, but it was me that hadn't yet I cant do it I cant face her, knowing all the pain I've caused her, knowing what I've done to her in a coma she lost her memory in a coma she lost her memory

watcha think! watcha think! was that good

okay sorry I haven't updated I really got stuck like I had no idea where I was going I had points and ideas but I had no idea how to get to those ideas you know like the parts before that, if you get what im saying '^' ANYWAYS don't worry I promise the next chapter will be up soon I've already written it im just giving that buzz and suspense ting so yeaya stay tuned it gets better, well you'll be the judge of that ;] so okay see ya

MYSTORYS SECRET here :]

OMG first of all I want to say thanks for all the people who've read my story Thank you Guys so much

to Nicole0725- of course she's gonna live and thank you, you were the first reviewer, when I saw the review I literally got so hyped somebody liked it so thank you a lot, I got inspired to start writing the next chapter because of you so and then I saw you fav'd it honestly made my day, Thank You ALOT :') Btw I love your A Cave & Haunted there really Good ;D

to Guest- Im sorry I don't know your name but yeah don't worry she wont, and thanks for reviewing on my story it means ALOT to me Thank You :)

to Athena- Thanks for reviewing and yes she will live, but sorry I don't understand when you said for chase could see the mistake he did, I hope that means that he should feel bad about what he did, and we see that, because that's what I did '^', sorry though, but thanks for reviewing :]

to Brase- yes she's gonna live and of Couse im gonna continue, I'll push myself , I'll try my best to do the best, Thanks for reviewing ;D

to Romeo Wolf- I respect your opinion good or bad, I really do, I think I know what part your getting at and yea I kind of feel stupid :} L.o.L

to Guest 2- O.o, im really stuck I don't know what to say if your saying its good or if your saying its bad either way, I respect your opinion and Thanks for reviewing :]

to Guest 3- of course she will live thanks for reviewing on my story :)

to SarahTheWhale- oh no im sorry but don't worry she's not dead she lives she will live aw don't cry don't worry, aw ;D

to Andrea- Thanks You so much it really means A lot, and yes she will live, Thanks A lot for reviewing :)

to ejthebest01-she lives on yes and thanks for reviewing :D

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING I would of put this message at the top but then it would of kinda given away what was gonna happen, hope u understand :) oh and if you did review after that Thank You so much ;D

I DONT OWN LAB RATS BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY :]

* * *

Review!


End file.
